This invention pertains to disposable waste containment articles, and more particularly to articles providing containment and absorbency of waste matter while being useful as a swimsuit garment.
Currently, disposable waste containment articles find widespread use in the areas of adult care, infant care, and child care, and have generally replaced reusable cloth articles. Disposable diapers, for example, have met a particular need and have become very popular. Disposable training pants have also met a particular need and have become popular. A problem exists with the design of children's swimsuits. Boys' boxer-style suits contain a liner, and girls' suits are made of stretchy, body-hugging materials. Neither swimsuit is designed to accommodate a dry diaper well, and especially when the diaper/pant is wet and swollen. Further, the design does not keep the current suits with diaper or pants in place during swimming and after swimming.